Would you be happier?
by QueenOfWands
Summary: He continues to feel sorry for himself and she refuses to deal with it. His pessimism could hurt everyone, including the Order. What happens when the only person he never noticed decides to be the one to snap him out of it? DMGW Rating for sexual cont
1. The Summer

**Disclaimer: **_I do not, and will never own any characters from the Harry Potter books. I wish I did, but, alas, my genius is restricted to this. A few of the new characters are mine, other than that, I bow down to the greatness that is J.K. Rowling._

This is my first fanfiction. I will try and update often, but I am at the end of a semester right now, so I may not do it as often as I would like. I would _love_ feedback, positive or negative, as long as it is constructive. I do try and stay true to the books, so, if I got something wrong, let me know. Now, enjoy!

**Chapter 1:** The Summer

Ginevra Molly Weasley had never had anything in her life that she could call her own. All her life she had been dictated by those around her, namely her older brothers and her parents. Ginny was the seventh, last, and only female child born to Arthur and Molly Weasley. She had inherited many things from her parents, but anyone with eyes could see that she was truly her mother's daughter. Unlike the rest of her siblings her red hair was not the same bright garish red, but closer to the golden honey red that her mother's had been back in her Hogwarts days. Her eyes were a bright blue color, one could almost call them turquoise, the like of which had never been seen in the entire history of the Weasley family, and no doubt stemmed from somewhere in her mother's Prewitt ancestry. Her skin was pale and flawless, excepting a few light freckles spread across her body. Her temper was much like her mother's, and meant that no one could hold their own with her when she was fully riled up. She had grown to the startling height of 5'11, and had surpassed her mother's height years ago, and had grown into the awkward form that had come with the growth spurts over the years. She had escaped notice from others over the years, as she was still wearing her brother's old clothing, and using their old things. This was all about to change however. It was the summer before her sixth year, and as the world had changed, so would she.

That summer, like the few before it, the wizarding world was engrossed in the war with Voldemort. Though the ministry had long since admitted his renewed presence in the world, they were still running a wild goose chase to find him. Things had calmed down since the end of the last school year, and the Order was finally getting the change to regroup and plan out a strategy for the upcoming battles. Harry was obviously staying at Headquarters this summer, due to the need for his protection at all times. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had all been given the option of staying at Headquarters as well. Hermione wanted to spend the summer with her parents, as she rarely was able to spend time with them anymore. Ron had decided to spend the summer at Headquarters with Harry, and Ginny had decided to spend the summer at the burrow. The rest of the Weasley children all had their own places to live now, and were an active part of the order. This meant that Ginny was spending the majority of the summer alone, or with her parents. Not that she minded, in fact, it was a refreshing change for her.

Ginny had taken a job in the nearby muggle town to keep herself busy over the summer. She was working at a clothing store called _Wardrobe_. Honestly, Ginny thought that it was the most boring name for a clothing store, but they paid her good money to work there, so, who was she to complain? The summer to herself had done Ginny a lot of good. She had changed dramatically over the summer, so much so, in fact, that she was still adjusting to the changes in herself. Her hair fell in soft waves down her back, reaching to her waist. Her eyes were always bright and alight with some mischievous secret no one else was let in on. With the money she had earned over the summer she had purchased a whole new wardrobe so, for once in her life, she actually looked like the young woman she really was.

A lot of things had changed for the Weasley's recently. Arthur was making more money at the ministry, as he had been promoted to head of his department. Also, as Ginny's parents were only paying for two of the seven children now, the financial burden had been lifted off of the family by a considerable amount. Both Ron and Ginny had received new school things, including robes, wands, supplies and familiars. Ginny had picked out a beautiful pure white kitten with startling steel blue eyes, where Ron had opted for a new owl (Pigwidgeon had lost his appeal a while ago). Ginny had named her kitten Oleander, after a poisonous flower she had read about in one of her potions textbooks. She found the flower beautiful and intoxicating, in a morbid way of speaking. The name fit, and then first time she called her cat that, she responded by mewing contentedly and settling herself in Ginny's lap.

Fortunately for Ginny the summer had been good to her. With the money she had made from he job at the clothing store (and a considerable employee discount) Ginny had been able to buy herself a whole new wardrobe. For her wearing clothes that were made for a girl was still a new feeling, as she had spent her whole life wearing her brother's hand-me-downs. She was also nice enough to buy her brother Ron some new clothes as well, as his were close to rags with how much time he spent playing quidditch in them and the like. One of Ginny's muggle friends, Natalie had insisted on taking Ginny out for a 'surprise' on their day off that week. Ginny had no idea what was in store for her, but she knew it would be fun.

She woke up at 8:00 that morning and made her way downstairs in her pajamas. It was early for a Sunday morning, but she could smell the telltale signs of her mother's cooking downstairs. She made her way down and sat at the table with a half-hearted "morning mum" mixed with a huge yawn.

"Good morning dear. When's Natalie going to be here? Does she want breakfast?" Molly asked, a little too cheerfully for this early hour.

"Any minute now, and knowing Natalie, I'd say she's already eaten," Ginny paused to yawn again, and upon seeing her mother's slightly saddened face she added, "but, knowing her as I do, I'm sure she'll be up for another breakfast, she's never been one to turn down your cooking." Molly's face brightened considerably at this, and went about bustling around the kitchen and busying herself with work. It was taking her longer than usual this morning, as she had to do everything the muggle way, because Natalie was coming over. A few minutes later, a knock came from the open kitchen door as Natalie poked her head in, "Hello?"

"Hello Natalie dear, do come in! Help yourself to food if you'd like," Molly answered, inviting the girl in to sit next to Ginny.

Ginny finished eating and turned to her friend, "So Nat, what exactly should I plan on today?"

"Nothing too special," she winked. "I'd just wear something simple today, jeans and a t-shirt. Oh, and no make-up, and don't do anything too special with your hair, just something simple," she said, pointing to her own head, where her hair was piled, rather sloppily into a bun in the back.

"Okay," Ginny said, looking at her friend warily. She then left to go upstairs and change into a pair of faded, old jeans, a stretchy white t-shirt and a pair of flip-flops. She quickly braided her long hair, as she did on most days when she didn't want to deal with it and grabbed her purse and made her way back downstairs. She grabbed some muggle money and put it in her wallet and joined her mother and her friend back in the kitchen. She paused at the bottom of the stairs when he heard her mother and Natalie talking about her. Her mother was just saying, "oh! That'll be wonderful dear! Just don't do anything to her hair color please, I do love that color. My hair used to look like that," she finished wistfully.

"I love her hair too Mrs. Weasley."

"How many times must I tell you to call me Molly?"

"Molly, then. I love her hair too. I wouldn't dream of letting her change the color, just a cut, it's getting rather ridiculously long you know. And besides, she's leaving for school this week, she needs a big change. Knock everyone dead."

"Okay, well, in that case, I suppose it is okay. Here's some money dear, this should take care of both of you. Buy yourselves something nice as well, I don't want to see any of that money back."

With this Ginny cleared her throat and stepped back into the kitchen, "Mum, I do have my own money you know."

"I know dear, but it's nice to be able to do something nice without worrying about what it will cost you. Now, go have fun. You'll be home for dinner?" Ginny nodded.

"Oh, that's right!" Natalie said suddenly. "I was wondering, Mrs...I mean, Molly, if I could come over for dinner tonight. My parents are out of town tonight, they went away on vacation for a couple of days for their anniversary, I'd rather not be eating food from a can tonight."

"Of course you can dear! You're always welcome to come. You can come every night until your parents come home if you like," Molly said smiling, loving to have another person to cook for, the house just felt too empty.

"Thank you, I think I will," Natalie said, smiling genuinely. "But, Ginny and I must be going, or we will miss our appointments."

"Bye dears! Have fun!"

"So, where exactly are we going Nat?" Ginny asked as she stepped into her friend's beat-up old Jeep Wrangler.

"You'll see dear, I just thought it was time we both had a change. Besides, don't you want to knock that Dean's socks off for breaking up with you last year?"

"Well, yes, I do, but I'm confused. What kind of change are we in for? I've already bought a whole new wardrobe."

"Well, we need you to catch up to that wardrobe then. I only promised you mother that we wouldn't dye your hair," she said, smirking mischievously.

"Oh my god! A makeover? Why didn't you tell me, I don't know that I'm ready to chop all my hair off or anything!"

"Don't worry, they won't do anything you don't want them too. But, you must admit, your hair is a little boring." With this Ginny looked down at her hair, and admitted, to herself, that it was boring. It was all the same length, and a bit too long to do anything fun with it.

"Okay, you win. I'm in."

"I knew you'd come around eventually!" With this they pulled into the local beauty shop's parking lot. The two friends stepped out of the car and looked at each other. The two looked nothing alike. Where Ginny was tall and sleek Natalie was shorter, only 5'3 and curvy. Natalie had been heard to complain about her so-called "roundness" but Ginny envied her sometimes. Natalie's curves were beautiful; her hips were round and alluring, and her chest, though it was the same size as Ginny's, looked much bigger on the smaller girl. She had a much darker complexion than Ginny's, and looked altogether exotic. Ginny supposed it had to do with the fact that her mother was Japanese and her father was English. The combination was striking. Her dark eyes shone out from her face and her sleek black hair was always shiny and left Ginny wishing her own hair was straight and easier to manage. The two walked into the salon, arm in arm, ready for anything, or so Ginny thought. The next 3 hours were spent cleansing, moisturizing, waxing, plucking, painting, cutting, coloring (for Natalie) and primping. The two girls saw almost nothing of each other throughout the three hours, and when they went in for their makeup, both were tired and in desperate need of food. They both bought everything they needed and when they finally were given a mirror to look at themselves were both speechless. Ginny's hair was still long, and as promised still it's own natural beautiful color. But they had taken up some of her hair in the front, so it fell about her face in soft layers. Because of the weight that had been taken off her hair was curlier and bouncier. Her makeup was simple, yet beautiful, just what she had asked for. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner, which made her eyes pop out of her face and come alive. They had put on some simple natural eye shadow, a clear lip-gloss and a little bit of blush on her cheeks. The mascara made her already thick eyelashes pop and drew even more attention to her eyes. Natalie on the other hand had gone for a more intense look. Her black hair was cut short and choppy, so that the pieces in the front fell into her eyes when she moved. She had colored some of her hair to be red (A/N. actual red, not the natural red hair color) and even had some bleached pieces running through her hair now too. Her makeup was also a little more intense than Ginny's, but it suited her well. As the two friends smiled at each other and began to leave, Ginny ran into the one person she had never expected to meet outside of school, much less in a MUGGLE salon. As she turned to apologize to the person she had bumped into, she looked up at him and recognized,

"MALFOY?"

"Do I know you?" He asked, looking at Ginny closely. "I think I would have remembered you.

Ginny blushed at his comment, "Yes, you know me, but then again, you've never given a thought far enough past my last name to pay me any attention, so I'm not surprised the ferret has no memory of who I am."

"How do you know about that?" he asked defensively.

"Three words Ferret," with this she leaned into his ear and whispered, "Bat Bogey Hex." She smirked at this, and left to walk out with Natalie. Malfoy stood there for a second before he realized just who it had been. The Weasley girl? He had just been caught checking out a Weasley? Not just any Weasley of course, the one who was obsessed with the _boy-who-should-have-fucking-taken-a-hint-and-died-already_. He shook his head and went about his work for the Order. Not many people knew that he was involved with the Order, but he, like Snape, was a spy for the Order. Today had taken a turn for the better. The Order thought that they had a lead in finding _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ and had sent Draco to check it out. He smiled to himself. The Weasley had grown up, that was for sure. But, he was still a Malfoy, and as long as his father was around, nothing could be done.

Draco wanted nothing more than to be rid of his father forever, but he couldn't just rat him out to the ministry. Every death eater would know Draco had turned traitor if he did that, and he couldn't risk his place as a spy. Draco sighed audibly and went about his business; letting his thoughts stray to the feeling of Ginny's lips against his ear. Draco knew that it was both ridiculous and wrong to think about her in the way that he was. She had an ungodly amount of older brothers who would be only too happy to tear him apart limb for limb. He knew it couldn't work, rationally. Honestly, a Malfoy and a Weasley? It just wasn't meant to happen, ever. But that didn't stop him from smiling at the thought of her.

Ginny and Natalie made their way to a local Chinese restaurant and sat down inside. Niether had said much on the drive over, but both were deep in thought. Suddenly, Natalie turned to Ginny and asked, "So, who was that?" She asked "innocently".

"_That_ was someone I know from my school. He's a rich, pompous, son of a bitch who has spent the last 5 years trying to make my life a living hell just because my family wasn't as rich as his was. And damn him all to hell for it too!" Ginny said, wishing she could get the memory of Draco's scent out of her mind. He had smelled like the morning after a spring rain, fresh, clean, and very refreshing.

"Hmm, handsome AND rich? Too bad he's as awful as you make him out to be. He would have made a very fun project," Natalie said, winking at her friend.

"Don't you dare even think it Natalie Rayne! That scum is not worth my time, not a bloody second of it!" With this they moved onto other topics and spent the rest of the day shopping and giggling over idle gossip and rumors. When the two girls returned to the Burrow that night they were greeted by a myriad of Weasley's, all laughing and talking at the kitchen table.

There was Bill, the oldest of the Weasley children, along with his wife Fluer. Bill still had his trademark long hair (which Mrs. Weasley was constantly trying to get him to cut), his dragon fang earring, and several tattoos, most of which he was certain the Weasley matriarch had no knowledge of. Next came Charlie. He was tall, like Bill, but broader in stature and more muscular. He did not bring a girl home. In fact, he never had. Ginny knew this was not because his lack of dating, but rather because of his lack of dating _girls_. Charlie had come out to Ginny a couple of years ago, and did in fact have a semi-serious relationship at the moment, but he wasn't sure how to break the news to the rest of the family. Arthur would be surprised, but not mad, Percy would huff in dissaproval, but say nothing, Ron might well blow his top in shock, but the wild card in this case was truly Molly. Her desire for grandchildren might drive her dissapointment, but then again, Molly was never one to be irrational about matters when it came to her children. Percy sat across the table from Charlie, next to his father, looking ever so stuck up and holier-than-thou. His fiance, Penelope, was sitting next to him, chatting politely with Mrs. Weasley about the weather and her health. The twins were nowhere to be seen at the moment, but if Ron's purple hair was any indication, they were around somewhere. Ron sat with his two best friends, Harry and Hermione, looking decidedly put out at his new hair color. He was the first to notice Ginny standing in the doorway, and immediately bolted to the door to envelop her in a hug. "Ginny! Oh my god! Look at you! How I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Ron, but I do need to breatheÉ" at this Ron released her, looking at Natalie questioningly. Ginny took the hint and proceeded to introduce Natalie to her Family. She mouthed the word _'muggle'_ behind her back at her family, and shook her head at her father's exited look and said, "Natalie, you know my mother. This is my father, Arthur, my oldest brother Bill, his wife Fluer, Charlie, Percy, his fiancŽ Penelope, Fred and George are around here somewhere, don't take anything from them, just trust me, this is Ron, not his natural hair color, I assure you, and these are his friends Harry and Hermione," she paused to let all of this sink in to Natalie, "Everyone, this is my friend Natalie, from work." She smiled, sat Natalie down next to Hermione (she had decided that this was safest, seeing as Hermione had lived as a muggle for most of her life, and would be kind to the poor girl who knew almost no one there), and left to go change into a different shirt (she had spilled food on hers earlier). She changed into a dark green long sleeved t-shirt, set all of her bags down and headed back downstairs. The family spent the night talking and laughing. Ginny almost forgot about the war and everything else that was worrying her about her life. She went to sleep that night content. She could hear Hermione in the bed next to hers sleeping soundly. She smiled. This was good. Life, was good. If only it would last.

The next day everyone had to leave again. Ginny hugged all of her brothers, Laughed with Fred and George over Percy's bubble gum pink hair that he hadn't yet noticed, and saw everyone off. She sighed, turned and sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes. What to do today? She opened her eyes again and they fell upon her guitar. It had been one of the first things that she had bought this summer. Her friend Chris had taught her to play over the summer, and she had taken to it like a fish to water. She hadn't picked it up in over a week though. She'd been so busy with last minute school work (that she had put off over the summer) and work that she just didn't have the time. Now, however, she picked it up, strumming a few chords she cleared her throat and started on a song that she had been working on for a while now. It was the first song she had attempted to write by herself, and she wanted to finish it before the summer was over. She picked out a black leather bound journal from her guitar case, a pen and tied her hair back into a ponytail. She hummed to herself lightly, wrote down a few words, hummed again, played a few notes, scratched something out and hummed again. About ten minutes later she began to play her guitar, singing silently to herself. After a couple of minutes she stopped, changed a few things on her paper. She read over her paper, smiled. Closed her eyes, started to play her guitar again and opened her mouth to sing.

_You're the lucky one, so I've been told_

_As free as a wind blowing down the road._

_Loved by many, hated by none_

_I'd say you were lucky 'cause I know what you've done_

_Not a care in the world, not a worry in sight_

_Everything's gonna be all right_

'_Cause you're the lucky one_

_You're the lucky one always having fun_

_A jack of all trades a master of none_

_You look at the world with a smiling eye_

_And laugh at the devil as his train rolls by_

_Give you a song and a one night stand_

_You'll be looking at a happy man_

'_Cause you're the lucky one_

_Well, you're blessed I guess_

_By never knowing which road you're choosing_

_To you the next best thing to playing and winning_

_Is playing and losing_

_You're the lucky one I know that now_

_Don't ask you why, when, where, or how_

_You look at the world through your smiling eye_

_And you laugh at the devil as his train rolls by_

_Give you a song and a one night stand_

_And you'll be looking at a happy man_

_Cause you're the lucky one_

_Well, you're blessed I guess_

_By never knowing which road you're choosing_

_To you the next best thing to playing and winning_

_Is playing and losing_

_You're the lucky one_

_I know that now_

_Don't ask you why, when, where, or how_

_No matter where you're at that's where you'll be_

_You can bet your luck wont follow me_

_Just give you a song and a one night stand_

_You'll be looking at a happy man_

_Cause you're the lucky one_

Ginny finished the song, looking at her song journal adoringly. She had a wonderful voice, at least that's what people told her. She did, truly, have an amazing voice, but she did not see that in herself. She simply loved to sing. She loved music in any form. Actually, to be more precise, she loved art, in any shape or form. Ginny had taken to drawing in her free time over the summer as well. She enjoyed it immensely, as it worked beautifully as a way to get her emotions out onto paper. Ginny smiled at the fact that her song was finally done, and she couldn't wait for critique from her friends, namely Chris, who she knew wouldn't sugarcoat the truth. She put her guitar away and walked upstairs and grabbed her potions textbook, some parchment and some ink and made her way back downstairs to work on her summer assignment for potions. She didn't mind potions really. Snape didn't hate her as he did most Gryffindors, not that he liked her, persay, but he was certainly nicer to her than he was to any of the other houses, excepting only his own, Slytherin.

She had found that the easiest way to Snape's good graces was not in answering all of his questions to the maximum like Hermione did, but rather to wait until he called on you to prove yourself. It was almost as though he believed that Hermione was, indeed, trying to show off by answering every question he asked. He knew that she knew the answer, so he didn't want to hear it from her. He already knew she knew it all, so she didn't need to prove it to him. The way to truly prove yourself in Snape's classes was through your work. He watched his students as they worked, watching who was sloppy in the process and who took the time to be meticulous about their ingredients and potions. Ginny was often the student sitting after class finishing her potion because she was determined to do everything correctly, and not to rush the potion simply because the class was over. She put herself into her work, and it was evident to Snape. He actually enjoyed Ginny Weasley as a student, despite the fact that she was a Gryffindor. He often thought that she would have done well as a Slytherin. But, one would never know now. Ginny sat there and wrote her essay, checking every detail a second or third time, making sure it was correct. When she finished, she sighed in relief. Her summer homework was done. At last. She put her essay and supplies away in her school trunk before making her way back downstairs for dinner.

The rest of the week went by amazingly quickly. Ginny was slightly sad that she was going to be leaving her new friends, but she was more than exited to return to Hogwarts. So, on September the first, Ginny woke up early, finished packing her trunk, showered, braided her hair back into a French braid, leaving a few curls around her face, put on some makeup an left the bathroom to get dressed. She picked out a pair of low, slung dark jeans, a tight, black, v-neck sweater and a pair of black boots. She took her things downstairs, and waited to make the ride to Kings Cross with her mother.

The muggle cab arrived 15 minutes later, and after Ginny's trunk was placed into the trunk, and she had calmed Oleander down enough for the ride, they left. Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts was about to begin, and things had just started to get interesting.


	2. Phoenix Fires

**Disclaimer:** _I do not, and never will, own any of J.K. Rowling's genius creations. bows down to J.K. Rowling_

**Chapter 2: **Phoenix Fires

After weaving through traffic for a half of an hour, the muggle cab stopped in front of Kings Cross Station to let Ginny and her mother out. After paying the driver in the last of her muggle money, Ginny and her mother made their way to a spot near the entrance to platform 9 3/4, where they had agreed to meet Arthur, who was bringing Ron and Harry to the station. While they were waiting Ginny saw many of her schoolmates make their way through the barrier and was wondering where her friends, Colin and Luna, were. Just then Arthur came walking into sight with Harry and Ron tagging along behind them with their trunks. Her parents kissed briefly and then turned to their three children, as Harry was as good as one of their sons, and ushered them through the barrier. Once everyone was through Molly began to kiss her children goodbye, giving them the customary beginning of the school year speech. Ron rolled his eyes, Harry nodded vaguely, and Ginny said, "of course Mum. We'll send a letter with Pigwidgeon as soon as the sorting and feat are over, okay?"

"Thank you dear," she said fondly to her daughter. Then she turned to face the two boys, focusing glare on them, "at least I know I can count on one of my children not to cause any trouble..."

"Hey!" Ron sputtered as Harry looked a little guilty under her gaze.

"Oh please Ron," Ginny said, laughing. "You know very well that you and Harry are almost as bad as the twins, at least Harry here had the decency not to deny it." Ron looked astonished at his little sister, shocked that she wouldn't stand up for him. Ginny turned back to her mother and said, "well Mum, I think I see Colin, so I'm going to go catch up with him and we'll see if we can get a compartment. I'll owl you, I promise," with this she leaned over, kissed her mother's cheek, and then hugged her father. "Love you both!"

"Love you too dear," Molly said, somewhat wistfully after her only daugher, wondering just when she had grown up so quickly. She sighed, turning back to Harry and Ron, "Now, you two...For once in your school lives, be good!" With this she hugged both of them and Arthur

patted them on the back and they left to get on the train.

Ginny had made her way over to Colin and stood behind him as he said goodbye to his parents. When he turned around he swore in shock, "Holy shite Ginny!" With a couple _'Colin!'_s from his parents, he apologized, and said, "Ginny! Look at you. Oh my goodness, you're going to be beating the of with sticks this year, how did Ron react when he saw you?"

"Well, he hasn't really reacted yet, you know how he is, he doesn't notice me unless he has to. So, first guy who gets too close to me will get me noticed." Ginny laughed as they made their way to the train. Colin got a devilish grin on his face and said, "want him to notice you?" Ginny laughed as Colin put down his trunk and walked towards her. "I haven't gotten my hug from you anyway." Ginny looked around and saw Harry and Ron talking to Hermione not 20 feet away. She smiled at Colin and hugged him. She squealed when he picked her up and spun her around, within sight, Ron was watching, turning a little red at the fact that someone, a male someone no less, was touching his baby sister. Hermione put a hand on his arm and said something to him, most likely along the lines of _'it's just Colin, they're just friends'_ when Colin put her down and looked at her, putting his hand on her cheek brushing it lightly. She was just moving closer to him, as though she was going to kiss him, when Ron came bursting over, grabbed her arm and pulled himself between Ginny and Colin. He glared at Colin, "Just what did you think you were doing to my sister!" Colin laughed, and this only proved to inscence Ron even more, Ginny tapped Ron on the back and he turned around, "And what in the hell do you think you were doing missy, you're too young to be doing things like that!" With this Ginny lost all resolve and burst out laughing. Behind Ron, Hermione and Harry were doing their very best to keep straight faces, but Harry was occasionally coughing behind his hand in an attempt to stem his laughs.

When Ginny had regained most of her composure, she looked up at Ron, "Ron, it's Colin, we were kidding. For gods sake, you need to relax. Besides we're friends, you know how me, Colin, and Luna are, we're like the three of you. I could never like Colin like that, it would be too weird. It would be like...like...like you liking Hermione..." she paused here so that she could breathe to keep herself from laughing. Colin and Harry had burst into hysterics, and Hermione was giggling behind her hand. On the contrary Ron's face had gone completely white. Everyone but him, Hermione included, knew about his crush on Hermione. She had said often, that all Ron needed to do was ask her, but he never had. Ron sputtered for a moment, looked at Ginny, his eyes widening and yelled, "and what in the hell are you wearing?"

"Uhm...clothing..."

"This...this...is not clothing! This shirt is way too short, and low, and tight. And those pants, there's no room to move in those! What happened to your old clothes?"

"Oh, you mean _your_ old clothes? I bought new ones, speaking of which," she opened her trunk and pulled out a bag and tossed it to Ron, "these are for you, they should fit and look better than your old clothes. Enjoy!" With this Ginny looped her arms through Colin's, and turned to walk towards the train with him. Both of them laughed silently at Ron's reaction and began to catch up and what they had been up to over the summer. When they reached the train, Colin got in first and told Ginny he was going to go look for an empty compartment she promised she would find him in just one moment. She lifted one end of her trunk and attempted to get it up the steps and onto the train when suddenly someone had picked up her trunk on the other side and lifted it up and into the train. He set it down inside and reached his hand out the door to help her in. She took the hand without looking at the person, assuming it was Harry or Ron. When she was in the train and finally got a good look at the person, she was shocked. She had never noticed him before, but now...she did now. He was tall, about 6 foot, and when Ginny looked at him she said, "Thank you, I...I don't think I know you."

"We've never been introduced, but I think I may be safe in saying that you are Ginevra, am I right?" Ginny nodded slightly. "I'm Blaise, don't let the Slytherin robes deter you." He winked, kissed her hand, and walked away. She stood there for a moment, dazed, when someone whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't trust Blaise if I were you, his intentions are not what they seem." She whipped her head around quickly when the voice went quiet, but she didn't see anyone, she couldn't place the voice, though she knew she had heard it somewhere before, but she couldn't place where. She sighed and headed off in search of Colin. She found him, and Luna in one of the end compartments. She hugged Luna and sat down, and the three friends talked about their summers and what they had done. Ginny listened to both of her friends, they had both had exiting summers, Luna had gone to New Zealand with her father in search of some new non-existent creature, and Colin had gone to America to visit his older sister who lived there now. He had just finished showing off some of his best new photographs when both of her friends turned to Ginny and asked her how her summer had been. She related to them her stories of work and some of her new friends, but told them, that there really hadn't been much else. Luna said, "Come onÉyou must have done something knew."

Ginny thought, and the only thing that came to mind was her guitar, and she told them so. Colin's face lit up and he asked, "you can play the guitar? Did you bring it with you?"

"Yes I can, and yes I did."

"Oh, please, you have to play us something...please...;" Colin begged. Ginny sighed and got her guitar case and puller her guitar out. She crossed her legs, Indian-style, and she tuned her guitar, looking at Colin desperately, "do I have to? I hate playing in front of peopleÉ" Colin nodded, "do I have to sing too?" and he nodded again, Ginny sighed, closing her eyes as she started to play her first song, she had since written another one. Colin and Luna listened, amazed at her voice. It wa beautiful. They had never heard her sing before, and had always assumed, that because she refused to do so, that she couldn't sing very well. They had been wrong. They were both so caught up in listening to her that neither of them had noticed the compartment door open or see the two people standing there. When Ginny finished she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to hear how bad she had been. Suddenly, Luna gasped sharply and Ginny's eyes popped open. She looked at her friend and saw she was looking at something in the doorway, she followed her gaze and her eyes landed on two people and she groaned. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

Draco smirked, in rather attractive way Ginny noted, and said "we came for the show. I suppose that was okay...for a novice." He said, with a faint hint of a challenge in his tone. His friend, who Ginny recognized for the first time as Blaise, rolled his eyes at Ginny behind Draco's back and Ginny giggled. Draco's smirk dropped into a grimace as he registered who had made Ginny's eyes light up. Ginny's gaze moved back to Draco and she smiled, "Think you can do better Ferret?" she asked.

"You really need to stop calling me that..." he said, cringing inwardly at the name. He reached out for Ginny's guitar and she handed it to him, doubting that he could actually play. He played a few chords and then sat down opposite Ginny and began to play.

_I wonder should I tell you_

_About all the crazy things that I have done_

_I've been hiding all my life_

_When I should have stayed_

_I tried to run..._

_I was searching for an answer_

_In a world so full of strangers_

_But what I found was never really enough_

_Now that I've found you_

_I'm looking in the eyes of love_

Draco paused in his singing and looked right into Ginny's eyes. She was transfixed. His voice was soft, and melodious, and his eyes captured her, she couldn't seem to look away from him. He held her gaze and began to sing again.

_Baby you've been good to me_

_Oh, so much more that you could know, yeah, yeah_

_I never thought that I would find_

_Someone who's so sweet and kind_

_Like you..._

_Please believe me when I say_

_This time I won't run away_

_I swear be all the heaven's stars above_

_Now that I've found you_

_I'm looking in the eyes of love_

_Looking in the eyes of love..._

_I can see forever, yeah..._

_I can see you and me_

_Walking in this world together_

_Oh, my heart's found a hope..._

_I've been dreaming of..._

_Now that I've found you_

_I'm looking in the eyes of love_

_Looking in the eyes of love..._

_I can see, I can see forever_

_I can see you and me_

_Walking in this world together_

_Oh, my heart's found a hope_

_I've been dreaming of..._

_Now that I've found you, I've found you_

_I'm looking in the eyes of love..., yeah_

_Oh..._

He stopped playing, watching Ginny, looking for a reaction as he handed her guitar back to her. To everyone's surprise she started to play again, she closed her eyes again, this time as though concentrating hard. She looked down, and her long amber hair fell around her face as she began to play.

_All alone, staring on, watching my life go by,_

_When my days are grey and my nights are black,_

_Different shades of mundane and the one eyed furry toy_

_That lies upon the bed has often heard me cry_

_And heard me whisper out a name long forgiven, but not forgotten,_

_You're forgiven not forgotten_

_You're forgiven not forgotten_

_You're forgiven not forgotten_

_You're not forgotten_

_A bleeding heart torn apart, left on an icy grave,_

_In the room where she once lay, without seeing his face,_

_Nothing could get in my way, but now the memories of the man_

_Are haunting my days and the craving never fades,_

_Now I'm dreaming of you, a man long forgiven, but not forgotten,_

_You're forgiven not forgotten_

_You're forgiven not forgotten_

_You're forgiven not forgotten_

_You're not forgotten_

_Still alone, staring on, wishing my life goodbye_

_As I look upon the man long forgiven, but not forgotten,_

_You're forgiven not forgotten_

_You're forgiven not forgotten_

_You're forgiven not forgotten_

_You're not forgotten_

_You're not forgotten_

_No, you're not forgotten_

Luna gaped in shock as she watched Ginny and Draco meet gazes once again as Colin tried to make sense of the look on Blaise's face. There had been a hint of jealousy at first, but now, now there was a different emotion on Blaise's face. It looked as though he was plotting, though what it could be, Colin had no idea. Blaise sat down next to Ginny, put an arm around her shoulders, pulled her to him and kissed her cheek. He whispered lightly, "That was wonderful Red." Ginny smiled forcibly, still holding her eyes to Draco's, and said, "Thank you." Draco nodded at her, held out his hand, which she took, noticing there was a note in it. He shook her hand briefly, and finally broke her gaze, leaving the note in her had. Blaise and Draco left, without a word to either of the other two people in the compartment. Ginny sat there for a moment, looking at the note in her hand, which she then quickly stashed in her guitar case with her guitar. Colin and Luna looked at her questioningly, and she looked up, "What?"

"You know what!" Luna said.

Ginny nodded, starting to explain the whole situation. They had never heard the whole story of what had happened in her first year, as they had not really gotten to know her until their 3rd year. She explained everything about it, the diary, how Harry had come to save her, and Lucius Malfoy. She explained that she had never really hated the Malfoy's before that, despite their family rivalry, but after her first year, she had vowed that she would never forgive any of them. She went on to tell then how, after her first year, Draco had tried, several times to talk to her, he gave her notes sometimes, telling her how sorry he was for his father's behavior, that she had not deserved that. She had ignored them all, not wanting to hear any of it. Then she told them how she had bumped into Malfoy over the summer, how he hadn't recognized her, and the short conversation they had. She told them how she had written the second song two days after bumping into Draco, how she couldn't get him off of her mind. She pulled out her sketchbook and showed them the drawings that she had done in the past couple days, most of them depicting Draco somewhere in them. She told them how she just couldn't deal with the fact that she couldn't justify hating him anymore. About how she had owled Dumbledore, asking what side Draco was fighting for. Dumbledore's answer was cryptic, to say the least. She pulled it out, showing it to them:

_Miss Weasley,_

_I must admit your letter surprised me, and I am rather curious as to how this all came about. I can't tell you which side young Mr. Malfoy is working for, as it is not my news to tell._

_I would like to meet with you after the opening feast regarding a prophecy that was made in my presence just a couple of weeks ago. I am not sure what exactly the prophecy pertains to as of yet, but I believe it may be important for you to hear it. My gargoyle will let you in._

_Enjoy the last week of your summer, I look forward to seeing you at the beginning of this term._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

Ginny stayed quiet for a moment, letting her friends absorb the information, not knowing what they would think of all of it. She opened her mouth again and explained what had happened when she got onto the train. How Blaise had helped her, and the whispered warning she had received shortly thereafter. She explained how she couldn't break Draco's gaze, how something in them was asking something of her, though she didn't know what. She pulled out the note he gave her and looked at it, looking up at Colin, almost as though for permission. He nodded slightly, and she opened the note, reading the short message he had left for her.

_Don't take her advice lightly, she knows what she's talking about. Also, the song was written just a few days ago, I think you can guess the intentions of it. Think about it, just because one wears the snake skin, does not automatically make them a snake._

Ginny's eyes widened in realization of what he was saying to her. First, he was agreeing with the girl that had whispered in her ear, whoever that might have been. Secondly, Draco had admitted to having feelings for her. And third, he was claiming to be a Slytherin in disguise, whatever that meant. Ginny shook her head, told her friends that she was going to sleep. She laid down on one of the seats, rolled away from her friends and fell asleep.

She was shaken awake by Luna some time later. She sat up realizing that she still needed to change into her school uniform. She opened her trunk and grabbed her clothes, looked around to make sure that the door was locked and that Luna was the only other person there before changing. She pulled on her black uniform skirt which fell to right above her knees, her button up shirt, her Gryffindor tie, knee socks, and her school shoes. She tied her curly hair back into a ponytail and grabbed her cloak for later. Just then the conductors voice could be heard throughout the train, informing everyone that they had reached Hogsmeade station. Everyone stepped off of the train, heading towards the carriages, except the first years who followed Hagrid's booming voice down to the lake. Ginny quickly made sure that Oleander was still tucked inside a pocket of her robes before heading to a carriage with Colin and Luna. The sorting and opening feast were even more boring than usual. Ginny could feel several pairs of eyes on her the moment she had walked into the hall. She looked towards the Slytherin table and saw Blaise, Draco, and Pansy all watching her periodically throughout the feast. She shook her head, it all made no sense, really. She could feel other pairs of eyes on her as well, but she ignored them for now. After the feast she said goodbye to Colin and Luna, and made her way up to Dumbledore's office. When she reached the stone gargoyle he asked her for the password, and when she said that Dumbledore hadn't given her one, he refused to move. She pulled out her letter to Dumbledore, showing it to him, and he jumped aside immediately. She laughed slightly and stepped onto the moving staircase. She stepped into Dumbledore's office and noticed that he wasn't there yet. She sat down in one of her chairs and made herself comfortable. Fawkes, the phoenix, looked at her curiously and hooted a soft melodious note that Ginny could not help but smile at. She reached her arm out for the beautiful bird and he flew to her immediately. She petted his beautiful golden-red feathers, which reminded herself of her own hair in a way and let the bird sit on her arm. After a few minutes Dumbledore came into the office, stopping when he saw Ginny sitting with Fawkes.

"Oh! I'm sorry Headmaster! He just flew over to me, and I didn't think, I should have just put him back on his perch..." she started explaining.

"It's not a problem Miss Weasley, I'm just surprised, Fawkes doesn't like to acquaint himself with many people. So, onto why you're here. I happened to hear a prophecy this summer that didn't make much sense to me at the time, but I do believe it refers to you, and I think you should hear it, if you want to."

"Of course sir, I would love to." With this Dumbledore nodded, and walked over to his cabinet to pull out his pensieve. He took out his wand, touched it to his head and placed the silvery strand that clung to it in the basin. He prodded the contents and a figure rose out of the bowl, speaking softly, but clearly.

_The first lioness to be born in many generations of the blood has been brought forth. Her powers shall augment as she comes into knowledge of her own. Many have knowledge of her powers, and she will be the guiding light of the victor in this divergence. She has already suffered the bite of the snake, and the tears of fire have brought her back to the living. Her time has come. The snakes want their chance again, as she eluded them before, and this time, she may not be so lucky. If it is so chosen, on the wings of a dragon she shall find her savior._

The figure faded away into the pensieve, and just as Ginny was about to ask a question, she saw Dumbledore pulled another strand of memory out of his head and put it into the pensieve. "This was made 5 minutes later, by the same man, I think it may answer some of your questions." Ginny nodded, and turned back to the pensieve just as the man started to speak again.

_A dragon born of snakes shall come into his own. The phoenix fires shall save him from his death and melt his core of ice. They have failed once already in their task, and could not save each other before. Now they must come together or they both may fail in their charges. From the unlikeliest of places, the two will come together, neither will come out of this without giving something dear to them away._

Again the figure faded, Ginny looked to Dumbledore, asking for answers. He shook his head, "I cannot tell you, for you must figure this out on your own. Now, go get some sleep Miss Weasley, you have classes tomorrow." Ginny stood up and made her way to the door. Just as she was about to leave, Dumbledore said,

"By the way, the password for Gryffindor tower is _Phoenix Fires_," Ginny looked at him in wonder. "Goodnight, Miss Weasley."

**SofaKing:** I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**To everyone else:** REVIEW!


	3. The Right Kind of Wrong

Okay, it's been ages…I'm sorry. I have no excuse.

**Disclaimer:** _If I were JKR, would I be writing fan fictions? No…I'm not JKR._

**Chapter 3:** The Right Kind of Wrong

Ginny made her way back up to the common room in a daze. She had no idea what Dumbledore was trying to tell her by showing her this. Harry had told her that Dumbledore always knew more than he let on, and tended to be cryptic in his messages. All the same, Ginny was at a loss to understand what the prophecy had to do with her. She shook her head as she climbed the staircase, changed into her pajamas, and promptly fell asleep.

The next day was the start of lessons. Ginny was glad to finally be in her sixth year, as it gave her a lot of control over her schedule. For instance, she was no longer forced to take History of Magic and Divination. She started off Monday morning with her head of house, McGonagall. She had never developed a love for Transfiguration, but she liked it well enough. She was hoping, one day, that she would become an animagus, and knew that the sixth year class taught some of the principles of Animagi.

Her full schedule kept her busy through her first week back at school, and she was more than glad to see the weekend come. She, Colin, and Luna had made plans to have lunch out by the lake that Saturday, and she was looking forward to spending time with her friends again.

Saturday came and Ginny, along with most of the students, woke up late. She took a short shower, dressed, and made her way down to the grounds to meet Colin and Luna. While she was passing the stairway that led down to the dungeons someone grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down the stairs. She looked up in anger, ready to strike her kidnapper when she saw who it was.

"Blaise? What do you want?"

"I haven't seen you all week little Red, I was hoping we could spend some time together." Ginny looked up at him. He was handsome, she could not deny that, but the anonymous warning stuck in her mind.

"I'm sorry, I was just going to meet some of my friends, maybe another time…"

"Yes, another time…" he said, resigning almost too easily for a Slytherin.

Ginny pushed the negative thoughts out of her mind and made her way down to the lake to meet her friends. They were waiting for her, with the food spread out on the grass. Ginny sat down, famished, and tore into the roasted chicken the house elves had prepared.

The three of the talked for a while, as the food slowly disappeared. Luna finally asked about Ginny's meeting with Dumbledore. The first week had been so busy that Ginny hadn't had a chance to talk to them alone so that she could tell them about the prophecy. They sat in silence for a while after Ginny repeated what she had seen.

"And I'm just so confused, I don't understand what Dumbledore is trying to tell me," Ginny said frustrated.

"You don't!" Colin asked incredulously.

"No…" Ginny said. "I don't. Why? Do you?"

"Well, duh!" Luna interjected. "The lioness is you!"

"It can't be," Ginny argued obstinantly.

"Think about it dear," Colin offered. "You're the first female to be born into the Weasley's in HOW long? Think about that line, _'The first lioness to be born in many generations of the blood has been brought forth'_, that's obviously you!"

"And what about _'She has already suffered the bite of the snake, and the tears of fire have brought her back to the living'_?" Luna said. "What happened in your first year, the bite of a snake, and the tears of fire, didn't Fawkes save you and Harry? His tears saved Harry, who saved you, didn't they?"

"I guess," Ginny said weakly. "But, who is the dragon?" she asked.

"Well, I've got a theory, but you won't like it," Colin said tentatively.

"Let's hear it…" Ginny said, resigning herself to the worst.

"Draco Mal…"

"DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE COLIN!" Ginny yelled. "It can't be him, I refuse to have anything to do with any of them."

"I think you might be right Colin. I mean, did you feel the connection between them on the train? It was insane, I've never seen anything like it."

Ginny sighed in frustration and got up to walk around. She walked out towards the Quidditch Pitch, and heard the faint, familiar sounds of a guitar in the distance. She made her way towards it, and found none other than Draco Malfoy. He had his eyes closed, like she often did when she was concentrating on a new song. He sang softly under his breath.

He opened his eyes, seeing Ginny for the first time. He looked shocked for a moment, and quickly composed his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I'll just go," Ginny said, hurriedly, afraid to look in his eyes.

"No, stay. I want you to hear something anyway…" Draco took a deep breath and began to play. When he opened his mouth to sing, his voice fell out like a rich honey, Ginny was transfixed.

Six days went by 

_Trying to forget her face_

_It was you and I_

_We were to young for these games_

_And all the pictures that I kept_

_And all the things I should have said_

_It was you and I_

_But mostly me_

_Lost in you_

_And I can't find myself again_

_Lost in you_

_And I can't find myself again_

_Six weeks went by_

_Still pretending that I'm fine_

_It was you and I_

_Holding back what's on our minds_

_And all the things I should have said_

_And all the letters left unsent_

_It was you and I_

_But mostly me_

_Lost in you_

_And I can't find myself again_

_Lost in you_

_And I can't find myself again_

_Six months went by_

_I almost forgot your face_

_Till they played that song tonight_

_The one we used to hate_

_Lost in you_

_And I can't find myself again_

_Lost in you_

_And I can't find myself again_

_Lost in you(I'm lost in you)_

_And I can't find myself again_

_Lost in you(I'm lost in you)_

_And I can't find myself again_

_Again_

_Again_

The song finished, and Ginny was still too shocked to say anything to him. Draco opened his mouth to speak, and his voice came out in barely more than a whisper. "I don't know why, but I haven't been able to get you off my mind…I just…can't. And I don't understand why. We've hated each other as long as we've known each other…it was never meant to happen."

"I'm afraid it was…" Ginny said fearfully, reaching out to take the guitar from him. "I have something you should hear as well."

Draco sat transfixed as Ginny bent her head to look at the guitar. She took a deep breath, and her cherry lips parted, and the voice of an angel left them.

_Know all about_

About your reputation 

_And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Loving you isn't really something I should do_

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

_Well I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Might be a mistake_

_A mistake I'm making_

_But what you're giving I am happy to be taking_

_Cause no one's ever made me feel_

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

_They say you're something I should do without_

_They don't know what goes on_

_When the lights go out_

_There's no way to explain_

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

_Loving you isn't really something I should do_

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

_Well I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_I should try to run_

_But I just can't seem to_

_Cause every time I run you're the one I run to_

_Can't do without, what you do to me_

_I don't care if I'm in too deep_

_Know all about_

_About your reputation_

_And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_

_Oh I know I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Loving you isn't really something I should do_

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

_Well I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

The two of them stared at each other. Ginny wasn't sure how it happened, or who moved first, but suddenly, Draco's lips were on hers, and she had no desire to push him away. Ginny had been kissed before, but this, this was different. She felt like every part of her was on fire, and though she knew she needed air, she needed the kiss even more. Finally, after an eternity that was all too short, they broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"This…is…wrong…" Ginny managed, between breaths.

"But, you already said it, it's the right kind of wrong."

"I…yes, I suppose I did. It's just all so…new," Ginny said, looking at her feet. Draco put his hand under her chin and lifted it slightly so that she was looking him in the eye. He moved to kiss her again, but she turned away at the last second.

"Damn it Ginny! What do you want from me? I'm putting myself on the ledge doing this, do you think it's easy for me to fancy someone I hate! Don't do this to me if you're not sure what you want, I won't put up with it, damnit!" Draco yelled.

Ginny looked up at him, opened her mouth to explain, saw the anger in Draco's face and a sob caught in her throat. She choked on the sob, took a deep breath, suppressing the tears that were threatening to fall, and said, "I'll make sure not to make that mistake again."

"What mistake? You're not making any sense!" Draco snapped.

"The mistake of thinking that you could change. But you're no different than you ever were. You're just like your father, the bastard."

"Do…Not…Compare…Me…To…My…Father…" Draco forced out through gritted teeth.

"Then don't act like him," and with this Ginny turned on her heel and ran for the castle. She could barely see for the mist that was forming in her eyes.

_'I should have known better, I should neverhave given him the chance. He'll never change. All he wants in some common slag to snog and shag whenever the hell he wants. What in the hell was I thinking?'_

The week passed slowly for Draco. He couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but Ginny. He knew that he had fucked up. As soon as he said what he did he immediately regretted it, though he would never admit that to anyone else. He had essentially told her that he hated her, but fancied her at the same time. Not a smart thing to tell a girl. But, all the same, she was being a little irrational about it, and there was no way in hell he was apologizing to her.

He was annoyed though. She hadn't caught his eye all week. She faced away from him at mealtimes, talking animatedly with _that Creevey Boy_. He never saw her between classes anymore either. It annoyed him. She was perfectly fine after everything. It was like he had never existed to her. _That just wouldn't do_.

When Ginny left the Great Hall that night from dinner with Colin, Draco stood up. He caught up to them and intercepted them at the stairs that led to Gryffindor tower.

"Hey, mudblood, get lost."

"Please, Malfoy, what makes you think I'll be leaving on your account. You think you're so big and tough, but all you've got are wizards for parents and money. What does that get you? It means nothing in the end," Colin said, squaring up to Malfoy.

"It gets me power and respect, what else do you need?" Malfoy said contemptuously.

"Love…" Ginny said softly. "If you can't let yourself love, and you chase away the few that are willing to put themselves out for you just because you misread the signs, you'll never truly be complete. My family has very little money, but I don't care, because I know that they love me. Does your father love you Draco? Do you have anyone who you let yourself love? Give it a chance."

"Love is overrated, the weak fall back on it for support when they've got nothing else to go to," Draco replied.

"Not true, and if you honestly believe that, I feel sorry for you."

"I do believe it, but don't pity me, I have all I need."

"Oh, and by the way," Ginny said, as though she was just reminded of it. "Part of love means apologizing for the stupid things that you do because you're in love. Like sticking your foot in your mouth."

"I…"

"Goodnight, Draco," and with this Ginny and Colin walked up to the common room, leaving behind a very stunned and annoyed Draco.

_'The brat got the last word, and she expects me to apologize?'_

Back in the Gryffindor common room Colin rounded on Ginny. "Out with it!"

"Out with what?"

"Do you like him? What happened between you two back there?"

"Colin! It's Dra-MALFOY! And I'm a Weasley, how well would that work out?"

Colin groaned in frustration, "Damn it woman! Answer the question, don't avoid it."

"I…" Ginny started, realizing that she had no argument to counter it with. "Yes, I do, but he's pissed at me for no reason at all." With this, Ginny launched into an explanation of what had happened with Draco. Honestly, the only reason she had turned away was because she wanted to talk about what was happening. Now, Draco wouldn't stick around long enough for her to explain herself to him. She wasn't apologizing, that was for sure.

"Write to him. Tell him off, explain everything, I don't really care WHAT you do, just stop acting to surly all the tim" Colin offered.

"I…I suppose that might be a good idea. I'll do it tomorrow…"

"Nope, today. You'll chicken out if you wait. Here," he said, pulling a piece of parchment and a quill out and handing them to her.

_Draco,_

_I don't know why you're mad at me, but you are. I won't waste ink yelling at you, but I will tell you this._

_I pulled away because I wanted to talk to you, not because I was having second thoughts. This relationship is a big thing for both of us, and we need to think it through fully before we jump into it._

_So, you're being irrational…_

_Little Red Riding Hood_

She sent it off with Colin's owl, knowing it wouldn't reach him until the next morning when all of the other owls delivered their post. She went to bed, waiting for his response in the morning.

To all of my wonderful reviewers…Thank you! Keep reviewing, I won't make you wait so long again.

So, until next time….REVIEW! I absolutely love getting reviews. :-D


End file.
